Our Time
by Team Cap
Summary: (One-Shot. KiriBaku. For HummingbirdAnimagus#3021 on discord.) Kirishima managed to convince Bakugou to go Class 1-A's New Year's Eve party, but will Bakugou enjoy it?


**This is just a simple Christmas + New Year's gift for my friend, HummingbirdAnimagus#3021 on discord. She loves KiriBaku so why not make a really short fic about her boys? So yeah. This is just something fun and lighthearted I wrote for my friend. I thought about publishing this or not and well, I decided to publish it. I know it's 10 days late for a New Year's fic but it's the thought that counts, right? ;w;**

 **Also, these boys are so cute together, hehe. XD**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Rated T because Mr. Explosive boy has a potty mouth.**

 **Also the title sucks but I think it fits? *shoot me***

* * *

"How about no?"

"Oh come on, man! It'll be fun! There's great food, music, and even a great view to watch the fireworks! It's perfect!"

"Fuck off, shitty hair," Katsuki pouted, digging his hands in his pockets. His eyes flickered with anger. "I'm not going on some shitty New Year's Eve party at ponytail's house."

"But dude!" Eijirou exclaimed, placing a hand on Katsuki's shoulder. He twisted his elbow, almost giving a blonde a side hug. He pulled his face closer, not thinking about the possible threat upon him, and grinned widely. Much to Eijirou's relief, Katsuki didn't activate his quirk and just grumbled. "It's Yaoyorozu's house! Mina and the others said that her house is _huge_!"

Katsuki scoffed. "Like your house isn't big, idiot."

Eijirou laughed and removed his arms around Katsuki to support his belly. "Yeah, right. My house is nothing compared to Yaoyorozu's!"

"Tch, right," Katsuki rolled his eyes and sat on the bench, crossing his arms on his chest. Eijirou followed but continued chuckling.

He didn't quite understand why every one of his classmates was going to have a party at Yaoyorozu's house on New Year's Eve. Shouldn't those shitbags be spending their time in their _own_ houses and with their _own_ families?

"Come on, dude," Eijirou patted the grumpy boy's shoulder and smiled. For Katsuki, Eijirou's smile greatly resembled a shark's smile. "I promise it'll be fun. Even Kaminari will be there!"

"I don't give a damn about Pikachu!" Katuski yelled and Eijirou just sighed.

"But will you go to the party with me? If you don't want to socialize with our classmates, then it's fine! There are plenty of food and drinks there. Plus, I heard the view is spectacular!"

Katsuki closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't have a choice now, did he? Why is Eijirou so good at convincing him to go to parties or events like this? "Fine. But if anyone's acting like an idiot there, I'll leave."

"Eey!" Eijirou declared and wrapped his left arm around Katsuki, making it look like he was giving him a side hug. "Thanks, dude! You won't regret it, I swear!" He removed his arm around Katsuki and stood up, stretching his arms. The grin on his face grew wider and Katsuki couldn't help but stare at it.

He was quite addicted to Eijirou's smile, and he had no idea why. Maybe that's why he wanted to go to the party; he didn't want that smile to fade. He shook his head, ignoring the heat forming in his cheeks. As long as he's going with Eijirou then a party wouldn't bother him. He sighed and stood up. "You better not be fucking late or else!"

Eijirou laughed and turned around, facing him. Their faces were close, but neither cared. "And then what?" he challenged, popping a vein on Katsuki's forehead.

Katsuki's lips curved into a snarky grin. Oh, he did not just challenge him. "I'll kill you."

Eijirou laughed. "Yeah, right! See ya!" He waved, leaving Katsuki alone in the park to wonder.

 **Hours Later**

 **Yaoyorozu Household**

Katsuki did not expect this; he heard ponytail is a rich girl (well, at least according to Eijirou), but he didn't know that she was _this_ rich. He was expecting a huge house, just as Eijirou said, but goddamn, her house was bigger than a damn soccer field. Maybe he was exaggerating on the last part, but fuck it. This place is fucking huge. How could they even get to their venue on time?

"Amazing, right?" Eijirou asked while smiling.

Katsuki just grumbled and turned his gaze at the ground. "I don't give a fuck."

Eijirou laughed. "Oh come on, man! Just admit it!"

Katsuki sighed, now looking at Eijirou. Shitty hair had a huge grin on his face and the way he laughs is just fucking adorable. It's weird he felt like this.

"Oh, hey, Midoriya!" Eijirou greeted and waved his hand at a certain green-haired boy, pissing Katsuki off.

"Kirishima!" Izuku waved back and approached the two. "Oh, and hi, Kaachan," he greeted with a nervous smile.

Katsuki just scoffed.

Eijirou laughed and patted Katsuki's back, almost smacking his head. "Oh come on, man!" he said as he continued patting the blonde boy's back.

"WHAT THE HELL, SHITTY HAIR?!" Katsuki screamed with explosions popping off his palms.

"Lighten up, man!"

"FUCK IT!"

Izuku just looked at them with a smile on his face as a sweat dripping from his forehead. These two's dynamic sure is something.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Katsuki regretted sitting next to Electro and Spider-Tape-Man. These two did nothing but to crack stupid jokes all night while they drink their grape juice. He was lucky that ponytail didn't have any alcohol around or else these two shitbags would do something far worse in their drunk state. Plus, it could ruin his records too. He wanted a clean record, after all, and drinking alcohol in an illegal age would just taint it. He sighed and let his left cheek rest on his palm. His eyes wandered around the rooftop as he grumbled.

Where the fuck is shitty hair? He couldn't stand sitting next to these two idiots. The red-haired idiot just excused himself and went to the bathroom a minute ago and he hasn't come back yet.

He was having a great time listening to Eijirou's stories about how he and his family celebrate the New Year's until mother-fucking-nature had to call him.

"Hey, Bakugou!" Denki patted the blonde's back, making a vein pop on Katsuki's head. "Since your Quirk is explosion, have you ever tried using it every New Year's than fireworks?"

"I bet he hasn't because he's a good boy and doesn't want his records to be ruined," Hanta added with a smile and Denki just laughed, patting Katsuki's back again.

"Does this guy even look like a good boy to you?" Denki asked and patted Katsuki's back again. "I mean, come on! He _looks_ like it but his attitude is kinda a turn-off."

Hanta laughed. "You're not wrong!"

"THAT'S FUCKING IT!" Explosions came out of Katsuki's palms as he stood up, making Denki withdraw his hand from his classmate's hand. "SO YOU WANT EXPLOSIONS INSTEAD OF FIREWORKS, HUH? SHITBAGS?!" he roared, his hands were raised in the air as tiny explosions were popping out of it.

Denki and Hanta backed off with terrified faces while the rest of their classmates ignore the ruckus. Tenya, on the other hand, went to Katsuki and started saying something to the blonde boy. It was something about keeping his tone down or minding his manners in the Yaoyorozu household, but as always, Katsuki didn't care and just yelled at Tenya.

As Eijirou finally returned to the rooftop, the first thing he heard was Katsuki's loud response.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, FOUR EYES! THESE IDIOTS WERE ASKING FOR IT!"

Eijirou sighed as sweat dripped from his forehead. "Hey, Bakugou, chill!" he exclaimed, approaching the grumpy boy. He placed a hand on Katsuki's shoulders.

Katsuki took a deep breath as the explosions stopped coming out from his palms. It was replaced with smokes and an angrier look in his face. "WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO CHILL, SHITTY HAIR? THESE IDIOTS WERE ASKING FOR IT!"

"Bakugou, please," Tenya said. "We're in our classmate's house and it's best to—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Dude!" Eijirou shouted in a slightly harsh tone, but to his classmates, it sounds exactly like his normal voice. "Let's just go somewhere, alright?"

"But the fireworks!" Denki interjected.

"We'll be back," Eijirou grabbed Katsuki's wrist and dragged the angry boy away from them. He took him to the farthest side of the rooftop, which is right next to the door that leads downstairs. He sighed and leaned on the handrails. "Come on, man. Let's just stay here."

Katsuki dug his hands in his pockets. "Whatever," he muttered in an irked tone.

Though Eijirou could tell that he was finally calm; this was just Katsuki's way of saying it. "Let's just see the fireworks here. How does that sound?"

Katsuki grumbled and rested his arms on the handrails. He looked down and saw an empty street. "Fine," he grunted.

"That's the spirit!" Eijirou patted his shoulder, gently this time, and smiled. He took a deep breath.

Katsuki may be a loud boy, but having a silent moment like this with him is one of the things Eijirou enjoys. After all, he always knew Katsuki was more than a loud, explosive guy. He sighed. This New Year's Eve is definitely different.

But he likes it because he gets to spend his time with Katsuki.


End file.
